The 6th Brethren Court
Not to be confused with , , or The 6th '' can also be called the Original Brethren Court or the New Brethren Court , The Original Brethren Court or 'just the Brethren Court.(The guild named after this Court is also called "The New Brethren Court")'' If you are looking for the next Brethren Court look here The 7th Brethren Court '''YOU HAVE TO BE VOTED INTO THE NEW BRETHREN COURT!!(or let in by Captain Jim Logan) DO NOT PUT YOUR NAME HERE UNLESS VOTED IN OR LET IN BY Captain Jim Logan PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF Captain Jim Logan This is both a Guild and a group that helps the 5th Brethern Court to battle "Lord" Leon in the War on Piracy, Pirate Lords( Officers in the guild are Pirate Lords) #Captain Jim Logan(Supreme Pirate Lord)(Captain Barbossa)(Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea) #Hermit(Keeper of the Code)( Captain Teague and Pirate Lord of Madagascar) #Duchess Of AnemoisDuchess of Anemosis (Elizabeth Swann(turner). ( Pirate Lord of South China Sea) #Charles Raidmalley(Captain Gentalman Jocard - Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean) #Captain Richard Goldvane. ( Capitaine Chevalle )( Pirate Lord of of the http://pir0Jericho #Captain Chris Jericho](Pirate Lord of the Jericho Sea) #Jeffrey Blasthawk(Pirate Lord of the... um... ocean over there..) #John Breasly(Pirate Lord of the Seas around England) #King Zeke Adem Williams # High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar Pieces of 8 Please put your desired Piece of 8 down here Pirate Lord/Captain Jim Logan- a Piece of the Cursed Aztec Gold 'Ranks' Pirate King - Captain Jim Logan(adresses himself as Supreme Pirate Lord to hide his Kingship) Pirate Queen - Duchess of Anemosis Keeper of the Code - Captain John Fatbeard Pirate Prince-( This is no higher than the Keeper of the Code nor the King or Queen this person only 'HELPS '''Keep order in the Court) there is to be a Vote. The Vote for pirate Prince '''Please put your vote for Pirate Prince here ' *Charles Swordeagle's vote: Charles Swordeagle *Captain Jim Logan's Vote:Captain Chris Jericho *Captain Swash's Vote: captain swash Portraits of The Pirate Lords Captain Jim Logan Duchess of Anemosis La Guerra de Plata The war of the Plata is the second most active war in the Caribbean. It has Five sides: EITC, French, Spain, , the brethren courts. The EITC intend ot take over la Plata sea and conquer the spanish and french islands as an outpost for fleets. Whoever will conquer this area will NOT be very happy... The Pirate Lords of the sea will unite and destroy the one that took over the sea. The best way to stop this madness is to join the N.C.A. to stop this war. Skirmish 1: WON, Skirmish 2:WON Skirmish 3: WON Admitance To be admited into the 6th Brethren Court you must ask Captain John Fatbeard. The Best In The World Jean Lefitte is banned from the Brethren by breaking the codex!!! Category:Governments Category:The Brethren Courts Category:Guilds Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play